Los Lamentos del Dragón
by Haixe
Summary: Acnologia jamas se vio así mismo como un padre, pero ahora, por el favor de un mago oscuro tendrá que dejar esa idea de lado, porque tendrá que criar al próximo emperador de los dragones, y no sera un trabajo fácil, tomando en cuenta que el niño tiene el pelo rosa. OOC Natsu. Natsu Mas fuerte y Oscuro. NatsuxHarem. Lemones futuros.


_**Después de dejar mucho tiempo abandonada esta historia, he decidido re-escribirla desde el principio, espero que no se lo tomen a mal simplemente le perdí la chispa a la que fue mi primera historia, pero lo que me alegra es que desde que comencé a escribir historia aquí puedo decir que he mejorado mucho y eso hace que aya valido.**_

 _ **Resumen: Acnologia jamas se vio así mismo como un padre, pero ahora, por el favor de un mago oscuro tendrá que dejar esa idea de lado, porque tendrá que criar al próximo emperador de los dragones, y no sera un trabajo fácil, tomando en cuenta que el niño tiene el pelo rosa.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de mis OC's.**_

* * *

En un bosque, con arboles frondosos que tapaban la vista del cielo azul, con varios ríos conectados a lagos que al final terminaban en el mar, y con animales tan exóticos que dejarían mas que perplejo a cualquier investigador.

En medio de todo esto encontramos a un joven de cabello negro corto, con un mechón apuntando hacia arriba, con una tez blanca, algo pálida. Su vestimenta era una túnica negra con bordados en oro. encima de ella una toga blanca, junto a unos pantalones negros a juego con sus botas. Por ultimo, fue un collar circular de plata alrededor de su cuello.

En su espalda, llevaba lo que parecía ser un niño, no mas de 5º años de edad. Su cabello era un rosa salmón, su ropa era una simple remera blanca y unos pantalones oscuros a juego con unas sandalias.

El niño dormía con una expresión placentera en su rostro, no sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

El pelinegro siguió caminando hasta que llegar a una zona rocosa, pasaron horas hasta que llegaron hasta una inmensa cueva.

"Oi, ya es hora." Llamo el pelinegro dentro de la cueva. En pocos segundos unos ojos rojos tan oscuros como las sangre se hicieron presentes. Un sonido de olfatear se escucho, y los ojos rojos desaparecieron.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el interior de la cueva, hasta que la criatura dentro de la cueva se hizo acto de presencia.

Era un hombre alto, con características filosas como las de un animal. Poseía unos ojos verdes penetrantes con rendijas negras alrededor de ellos, tenia un largo cabello de color azul oscuro, que caía de ambos lados de su rostro y un flequillo que llegaba hasta su nariz, su cabello llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Tenia una tez oscura mientras un patrón de marcas azules cubrían sus brazos y rostro.

Su ropa era simple, un pantalón negro rasgada desde las rodillas, su parte superior era cubierto por una simple capa negra. En su cuello tenia un collar hecho de colmillos en forma de magatamas, andaba descalzo.

"¿Que haces aquí, Zeref?" Gruño el hombre al pelinegro, el cual solo sonrió amablemente. Si, era Zeref. El mago oscuro mas poderoso y temido de la historia.

"¿Olvidaste nuestro acuerdo?" Pregunto el ahora conocido como Zeref. "No importa, te lo recordare. El concordamos en que te daría el poder para matar a cualquier Dragón, mientras tu entrenabas a este niño, Acnologia." El pelinegro señalo al pelirosa en su espalda.

Así es, el hombre al frente del mago oscuro no era otro que Acnologia, un **[Dragón Slayer]** y rey de los Dragones. Conocido mejor como **[Alas de la Oscuridad]** y aquel que mato un sin numero de dragones, y no solo eso, sino que por tanta matanza termino transformándose en un Dragón por causa de la **[Dragonificación]**.

"Entonces lo sellaste ... " Murmuro el ahora conocido como Acnologia. "¿Por que lo hiciste?, Era alguien divertido, el mato la mayoría de los dragones antes de que yo me hiciese cargo de el emperador de las llamas." Pregunto.

"El no me hacia caso, fue la única manera ... ¿Entonces, cumplirás con tu parte?"

"Ya que." Resoplo el peli-azul. "Entregamelo y el sera mas que obediente." Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos. Zeref se acerco y coloco al niño sobre los literalmente los brazos del diablo. "¿Cual dijiste que era su nombre?"

"Es Natsu Dragneel. Me parece curioso que se te olvide el nombre de aquel que asesino mas dragones que vos." Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa.

"Cállate y ahora vete, tengo que trabajar." Resoplo el Dragón, mientras se llevaba al pelirosa a la cueva. Acnologia miro sobre su hombre solo para notar que Zeref ya no estaba. "Hmph ... Tu y tus trucos."

* * *

Un par de horas mas tarde, el pelirosa despertó de su siesta, mirando hacia todos lados noto que estaba en una cueva y al parecer estaba desierta. Natsu se puso de pie y se diriguio hacia la estrada de la cueva.

Al salir nota que estaba en una zona rocosa, con pocas plantas y con algunos animales que estaban adaptados para este tipo de terrenos.

El niño hace un resoplido de frustración y se sienta con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mientras su expresión cambia a una de pensamiento.

¿Que era lo ultimo que recodaba? Pensaba el niño, aunque en realidad no era mucho. Todo era como una neblina, densa y difusa. Nada concreto o reconocible. Pero lo que si sabia era que su nombre era Natsu Dragneel y nada mas.

Su atención se poso en los fuertes sonidos de aleteos. Subio su vista solo para ver a un inmenso Dragón.

El Dragón era de color negro con patrones de marcas de color azul en sus escamas negras. Su vientre como pecho estaban cubiertas de escamas de color gris oscuro. Tenia unas largas garras y un juego de filosos y puntiagudos dientes. Su cola era larga y en la punta tenia un parecido con un hacha.

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento que proporcionaban las alas del Dragón, casi mandaron a volar al pelirosa sino fuera por una roca que logro sujetarse. De repente, una luz blanca cubrió al Dragón, sorprendiendo a Natsu.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció revelo a Acnologia. Natsu miro a este con cautela, sorpresa y emoción.

"Así que ya despertaste, mocoso." Dijo Acnologia. Natsu se acerco lentamente hacia el hombre, luego con una ligera inclinación se presento.

"¡Yo!, me llamo Natsu Dragneel." Dijo con una sonrisa amable. Acnologia reconoció que tenia la misma sonrisa que Zeref, y lo peor de todo es que este _niño_ había aniquilado varios dragones, mucho antes de que el pudiese hacerles un rasguño.

"Hmph ... Mi nombre es Acnologia, y a partir de hoy seras entrenado para aprender la magia **[Dragón Slayer]** , específicamente la **[Konton no Metsuryū Mahō](Magia Dragón Slayer del Caos)**."

"¿Uh?¿Por que?" Pregunto Natsu con confunción.

"¿Are?¿No quieres?"

"Ni siquiera se que es eso." Respondió simplemente el pelirosa.

Y así fue como todo se le vino a la mente a Acnologia. El niño no tenia conocimientos de nada, apenas si sabia su nombre y hablar pero nada mas. Literalmente tendría que crear un fuerte ser desde 0. Una gran marca apareció en su cabeza.

"¡Maldición!¡Algún dia te matare, Zeref!" Grito Acnologia a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

En una zona desértica, caminaba un pelinegro el cual se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombre, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

 **/5 Años Mas Tarde/**

Cinco años ya habían pasado desde que Acnologia se hizo cargo de Natsu, decir que su trabajo fue duro era un eufemismo.

En los últimos años le enseño lo básico al niño. Como leer y escribir, mas tarde empezaron con ejercicios físicos para aumentar su resistencia física ya que seria necesario. Después de todo, la magia que le iba a enseñar era tan poderosa que si su cuerpo no era lo bastante fuerte ... Lo destruiría.

Ademas de ejercicios físicos, hubo entrenamientos mentales como la meditación, porque si no estaba lo mentalmente preparado su magia podría salirse de control y dañarse a si mismo.

Pero, hubo algo que a Acnologia le agrado aunque no lo admita en vos alta. Era que en los últimos 5º dejo de ver a Natsu como un arma o algo parecido, ahora lo miraba como una persona, no incluso como un _hijo._

Y no solo eso, Natsu empezó a llamarlo papá, algo que molestaba a Acnologia por fuera, pero por dentro estaba mas aya de feliz.

Ahora mismo, Natsu era un niño de 10º años de edad, su cabello rosa se volvió mas largo, y lo tenia un estilo parecido al de Acnologia. Dejando que los mechones caigan de ambos lados de su rostro mientras un flequillo llegaba a su nariz, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello.

Físicamente, su altura era unos 1.43 cm, una altura mayor que los niños de su edad y tenia unos músculos mas construidos que los niños de su misma edad.

Psicologicamente, era alguien mas serio y cauteloso, calculador y en pocas ocasiones un sádico. Acciones que podrían causar una discapacidad social muy avanzada.

Aunque, todo esto era por causa de la **[Konton no Metsuryū Mahō]** , la cual tenia la característica de cambiar al usuario de maneras inimaginables.

Ahora, vemos a Natsu - usando la misma ropa que hace 5 años, solo que mas grande - en la espalda de la forma Dragón de Acnologia el cual estaba volando hacia su siguiente zona de _entrenamiento._

En tan solo minutos ya habían llegado. Estaban en un bosque, donde extrañamente estaba una inmensa grieta que partía el bosque a la mitad. Natsu bajo de la espalda de Acnologia mientras que este ultimo volvía a su forma humana.

Natsu se acerco a la grieta con mucho cuidado de no caerse, Acnologia lo seguía detrás.

"¿Que hacemos aquí, otōsan?" Pregunto Natsu a su padre adoptivo.

"Este es tu ultima lección ... Te vas sumergir en esta grieta y tendrás que salir de ella escalando, si sales la pasas y si no lo logras fallas, simple ¿no?" Dijo Acnologia.

"¡¿Y como quieres que lo haga?!¡Apenas se si podre sobrevivir a la caída!" Exclamo el pelirosa con un ceño fruncido.

"Hmph ... ¿Sabes como se llama este agujero?" Pregunto Acnologia, Natsu niega confundido. "Su nombre es **[** **Empty of Lament]** , fue nombrado así por la persona que entro allí y salio con vida."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Natsu con intriga.

"Así es, aunque en realidad la persona no era humana ... Pero dijo que este lugar saca todos tus miedos y te hace enfrentarlos, y no solo eso si lo que hay ahí abajo no te mata, la soledad y la locura lo harán." Explico.

Natsu se quedo en silencio procesando la información que le dio su padre. Suelta un suspiro mientras que se ponía de pie, volteo hacia Acnologia.

"Estoy listo." Dijo con una mirada con desbordaba de determinación. Acnologia sonrió.

"Entonces ... ¡Ve!" Y así Natsu salto directamente hacia la grita, cayendo de picada hacia el fondo.

"Uf ... Si pudiste hacerlo una vez, creo que podrás hacerlo una vez mas ... _Natsu_." Acnologia dijo lo ultimo como un susurro antes de irse del lugar sin dejar rastro.

* * *

En un completo espacio oscuro, donde solo había una oscuridad infinita, un lugar donde que fue abandonado por los dioses, donde la luz dejo de llegar ya hace mucho.

Una joven caminaba en el piso rocoso, la joven parecía estar a principios de sus 20º, tenia un rostro con características delicadas, unos ojos negros como la oscuridad en donde se encontraba, un sedoso cabello de un inusual color rosa con algunas mechas de color rojo sangre y una tez blanca.

Su ropa consistía en la parte superior una remera de color naranja la cual era estirada por sus pechos mínimo copa D, encima era una chaqueta de color negro de manga larga que le llegaba mas abajo de las rodillas, tenia unos pantalones ajustados que se apegaba a su bien formado trasero y unas botas altas de combate de color negro.

La joven miro hacia arriba, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"Así que has vuelto, Na-chan." Dijo la joven. "Sabia que volverías ... Después de todo no puedes alejarte de tus _Lamentos_." Dijo mientras volvía a caminar, a la espera de que _el_ llagase.

* * *

 _ **Ese es el prologo, espero que le haya gustado y que sirva como compensación.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿Les gusta que haga los ataques y las magias en japones? Por que si no les gusta lo dejo de hacer y ya.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, De Haixe.**_


End file.
